mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venommonster12/KAK Drift
"Our mind is more superor than yours!" -Drift's Battle Cry Biography Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: ''"Drift is a being made of pure sorcery and warrior's minds. The intelligence in this being is past any warrior and even Shao Kahn himself. Even though knowing the way to destroy his master, Drift chooses not to betray him. He believes it will bring ruin to the realm and he might lose his place as Shao Kahn's enforcer. But secretly, he is planning an attack on the emperor."'' Mortal Kombat Deception: ''"Many months later, Drift noticed a difference in Ermac's mind. It was as if his souls were fighting together. Though Drift himself had problems with his different minds, he always seemed to control it in the ends. He didn't sense the same for Ermac. While trying to fix Ermac, the Earthrealm warrior Kenshi, came to free him from Shao Kahn's control. He fought vigorously, but was overwhelmed by the warrior souls in Kenshi's sword and was defeated by him. While Ermac was freed, Drift escaped to warn Shao Kahn of the treachery and they escaped."'' Mortal Kombat Armageddon: "'''While collecting materials from a battle with Outworld resistance, a warrior named Khameleon tried to find her way in Kahn's Fortress using her cloaking skills. Her cloak was detected by Drift's supreme knowledge and alerted guards to attack her. They were defeated and left her and him together. Drift defeated Khameleon and sent her to exectution. She soon escaped." About Drift Drift is a orange suited ninja. He is a mysterious character who normally talks to his master, Shao Kahn and Ermac, through telepathy, to keep conversations secret. He is a Fusion of Brains from warriors who died in Outworld battles. He was created by Shao Kahn and Shadow Priests. He can only be controlled by Shao Kahn. Since his is combination of brains, he refers to himself as, "we", "us", and "our", same as Ermac. Combat Characterists Being a mix of many brains, Drift's mind is more advanced than any other warrior. Collecting more data from battles, he has gotten closer to physical form and closer to being powerful enough to take Earthrealm for Shao Kahn. Drift controls telekinesis and his studying of the opponent as they battle makes him more aware of their next attack. Being able to protect himself with telekinesis, Drift cant defeated by pure has he must be defeated by a greater power. Signature Moves '''Mind Push: Drift telekinetically push the opponent back. *The enhanced is called Drifting Push and Drift telekinetically pulls the opponent closer to him and then pushes them back. Mind Exchange: Drift throws one of his brains at the opponent and orders him/her to snap thier neck. *The enhanced is called Mind Beatdown, where he adds them breaking their own arm. Mirror Mind: Drift sends a spirit of himself to charge the opponent. This is borrowed from Noob. *The enhanced is called Mirror Bash '''and makes them punch the opponent twice. '''Mind Shield: Drift creates a mind shield that surrounds him. *The enhanced is called Mind Cover, which gives him a damage boost. Mind Stab: Drift telekinetically stabs the opponent with his mind sword. *The enhanced is called Stab Assualt, and he adds a stab and upward slash. Parry: Drift gets in a parry stance with blue energy emitting from his hands. If his is hit, he will grab and break his/her arm. *The enhanced is called Body Breaker, and he does the same move and breaks their leg also, before flipping away. X-Ray Move - Exchanging Bodies: Drift sends a spirit of himself through the opponent and exchanges minds with the opponent. Then, he orders himself (them) to punch his head, smashing it. After, he telekinetically stabs the himself in the chest, slicing through the chest. Fatalities Mind Magnetism: Drift telekinetically slashes the opponent in half by the torso. Then, he finishes the opponent by slicing them downward, splitting them in four pieces. Mega Mind: Drift throws a brain at the opponent, which makes them hold their head. Screaming in agony, their head glows blue and explodes. Other Finishers Babality: Drift sits down, with a gigantic head, and starts to cry because the knowledge is overwhelming. Hara-Kiri: Drift holds his head and makes it explode. Friendship: Drift telekinetically takes out a gift basket. Ending Killing Shao Kahn: "Letting his other minds take control, Drift killed Shao Kahn. As he had pictured, Outworld turned to ruin. Creating a more disastrous realm than what it was. With no one in order, Drift took command and made control. With different mind sets, he will make a mixed up realm or order and violence." Killing Onaga: ''"Ending the return of the Dragon King, Drift focused his attention on Ermac. Finding him beside Kenshi, Drift attacked the two. Kenshi's sword was no match for the enhanced stregth of Drift. Fixing Ermac back to normal, Drift and Ermac serve Shao Kahn when he awakens again."'' Killing Blaze: "The minds of Drift scattered and separated during the spill of Blaze's blood. Returning to their original bodies, the warriors re-animated and seized control of Outworld. All as one, they destroyed anyone who stood in their way. Finally controlling Outworld, he shapes it in any way he sees fit." Intro/Outro Intro: Drift is meditating and one of the brains hits him. "..." Then, he telekinetically lifts himself and touches down. Outro: Drift absorbs the opponent's brain. After Fatality 1: Drift telekinetically waves the sword in front of him. After Fatality 2: Drift holds his head and releases mini shockwaves. Character Relationships Created by Shao Kahn and Shadow Priests Servent of Shao Kahn Arch-Nemesis of Kenshi Defeated and Captured Khameleon who eventally escapes. Defeated by Kenshi Category:Blog posts